


Peter Parker Deserves Love

by MysteriStarks



Series: MCU Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spice, age gap, i will add tags as I add to this, some good ol writings from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriStarks/pseuds/MysteriStarks
Summary: Based off an RP between two best friends follow the roller coaster of Alt AU of the MCU, follwing the main cast of characters Peter Parker, Tony Stark and more to come as the story goes on.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: MCU Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693018





	Peter Parker Deserves Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter presented as an omega.
> 
> Yep, he was an omega, no one knew except MJ,Ned, and of course Aunt May. MJ presented as a Delta, and Ned was a beta. Of course MJ poked fun at him for being an omega, but like the faithful friend she was, she defended him and stood up for him when others picked on him. MJ was cute, and quirky, and it weren’t for the fact MJ seemed far too interested in her studies, they probably would be dating honestly, Peter had a crush on her, but now it’s evolved to admiration for her. Ned knew, of course he did. MJ found out because Ned blurted it out, MJ surprisingly very nicely turned it down, and said it didn’t matter to her, she admitted that she found Peter to be cute. Thus, began the whole rumour of them dating.
> 
> Coming back into the present, Peter blinked a few times, Tony was expectantly looking at him, 
> 
> “Earth to Parker, you there champ?”

Peter Parker, the supposed Beta from MIT, 23 years old and pretty much a nobody, except being known as an intern at Stark Industries, and of course, the infamous nickname he was given by Flash Thompson, Penis Parker, original right? No, it’s not, it’s what he thought too. Life is normal, well normal as one could get when you’re trying to juggle two seperate lives at once. Peter Parker was Spider-man, which to those who knew, it was painfully obvious, hell Tony Stark figured it out before he even met the kid, but he’s Tony freaking Stark.

Anyways, here Peter sat beside his mentor, the head alpha of the avengers pack, in his lab working on a new project, scribbling things down and testing them out. Laughing and joking as they usually did, Natasha sat at the table writing down something on some documents, some legal work probably. She was the other alpha, there being six in the entire avengers team, T’challa,Steve,Bucky, and of course Thor. There were more betas on the team, which was reasonable, alphas and omegas are rare. However, people like Bruce, and the whole guardians of the galaxy, they worked differently, stuff that Peter didn’t understand, and it gave him a headache thinking about it. It's funky enough with the whole second gender thing, the whole status and genetics, and biology of it. Bruce was what you would call a Gamma, he was an omega, however when he turned into the hulk he became a Delta, a hybrid. The only other hybrids Peter were aware of were kids in his class and a few of the avengers. Clint Barton, Loki Thor’s adopted brother, Peter Quill, and Pietro whatever his last name was. Of course, he says he knew, because for the avengers, a lot of the following were dead, Quill was lucky though he lived. Barton thought he didn’t return from the trip to Volmier, Natasha came back alone. 

Now, Peter was aware of the multiverse, but since the time travel thing, he just referred to it asI alternate timelines, because technically it's the same thing right? Peter caught a glimpse of a possible end when he was transferring the nano gauntlet, saw things… He’d rather not talk about or remember. All he knew was that, he lived through the blip, Thor was the one who took the power of the stones, just he’s now scarred from it, burn scars on his arm. Strange how it worked out for him. At Least well, Tony lived through this. So here Peter is, 23 instead of 16, two years after the whole thing went down. He’s pretty happy with his life, despite one aspect.

He presented as an omega.

Yep, he was an omega, no one knew except MJ,Ned, and of course Aunt May. MJ presented as a Delta, and Ned was a beta. Of course MJ poked fun at him for being an omega, but like the faithful friend she was, she defended him and stood up for him when others picked on him. MJ was cute, and quirky, and it weren’t for the fact MJ seemed far too interested in her studies, they probably would be dating honestly, Peter had a crush on her, but now it’s evolved to admiration for her. Ned knew, of course he did. MJ found out because Ned blurted it out, MJ surprisingly very nicely turned it down, and said it didn’t matter to her, she admitted that she found Peter to be cute. Thus, began the whole rumour of them dating.

Coming back into the present, Peter blinked a few times, Tony was expectantly looking at him, 

“Earth to Parker, you there champ?”

The billionaire questioned with a mixture of amusement but annoyance written on his face, pen in his hand as he leaned over the lab table. “Huh?” Peter said as he shook his head, clearing the thoughts out of his head, to think clearly. “Did you hear me? I told you to write this down” Tony said as he slid the piece of paper towards Peter, the uni student leaned and looked over the table to read, oh- Oh yeah! He did, so he quickly scribbled down the things he needed to write down. “Y-yeah, I got it. Sorry, I zoned out for a moment, I got this uh- mid term coming up soon.”

Peter said, half a lie, but yeah. You know, Peter never noticed how amazing Tony smelt, woah, well the engineer had a very unique scent after all, one that you would take a whiff of and go that’s Tony Stark! But god, he smelt amazing- Woah, okay Parker what the hell is going through your mind? Yeah, you’ve had this big huge crush on him since you were what? 13? But the man sure, divorced, still pretty damn handsome for a middle aged man, and has a kid of his own, isn’t interested in a university student as awkward and not good looking as you Peter. Don’t get your hopes up, just continue to work with him, he doesn’t feel the same way as you do man, plus what would everyone say? You’re 23, he’s 53 man, he has a reputation and everything, you’re not worth throwing that away.

Man, oh well, there went Peter putting himself down, of course again. The alpha was just sitting there staring straight faced at his mentee, who was hastily writing everything down. The older male clasped his hands together, “Okay kid, let’s wrap this up for today, we can continue this next time, you got school to worry about. Come on, up and at em.” Tony said as he got Peter to his feet, it was kind of concerning about how long the kid seems to zone out, but hey he’s just fresh into the adult world Tony, probably some middle school drama bothering him, and you don’t need to go overboard and interrogate him. He’ll figure it out himself, right? 

Peter looked up, and gave a confused look, what? Done already? “oh-Oh yeah. Uh- T-Thanks for inviting me over, I’ll uh- See you later.” Peter said as he nodded, man he wished he could’ve stayed longer. But, as fate will have it, the moment the young adult ‘beta’ got to his feet, he felt a wave of dizziness crash onto him, the room began to spin, damn shouldn’t have gotten up so quickly right? Probably just the blood rushing to his head quickly, right? Right? “Woah, Pete you good?” Peter heard Tony’s voice say, as a hand was placed on his shoulder to steady him, ok maybe it wasn’t standing up too quickly. “Uh- Y-yeah, I’m just- Just uh-” Peter trailed off as he tried to focus on the spinning and blurry objects in front of him, fever? The room was heating up, or was him? Perhaps it was a fever, yeah! Yeah! It has to be, because he’s on heat suppressants, surely it wouldn’t be a heat.

“Kid, is there something you’re not telling me?”

Shit, oh fuck, can he smell it? Peter sucked in a breath, think think Parker! “Uh- N-No?”  
Peter said as he held onto the table, to support himself, time to abort mission Pete, this isn’t what you want. Of course, Tony knew Peter quite well, so he wasn’t believing it. 

“Parker, you got to tell me what’s going on, otherwise I can’t help you.”  
Tony pressed on, taking on a stern tone as he furrowed his brows a tiny bit, he was worried about the kid, obviously. Peter bit his lip, he could feel his knees wanting to give out, and that heat pooling in his lower stomach, yep. Yep it’s a heat. Well, he couldn’t lie to Tony, he was bound to find out anyways right?

“I’m a omega”

There was a pause, and Peter held his breath.

“You’re kidding me right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap, I have been debating on posting this story for weeks now, but here I am posting it anyways. Chapter 2 will coming out as soon as I write it, this is a RP based fic, as me and my best friend Cherry have written this together, well the RP aspect anyways, I'm soloing this as an author, so uh-
> 
> Welcome to my first entry into this series!  
> thanks for reading and the kudos are very well thanked!


End file.
